Lonely Hearts and Golden Tears
by ElsDarkAngel
Summary: The story of how Remus and Sirius met. Sorry, I suck at summaries. Rated T, just to be safe. Sirius/Remus, James/Lily and implied Lily/Severus. DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!
1. Chapter 1: The Meeting

The brown haired werewolf sighed to himself as he trudged through London; head down, on his way to Kings Cross. His heart was beating a mile a minute and his head was full of thoughts, all battling for dominance, however two kept cropping up: "What if they discover I'm a werewolf?" and, "Will I ever be able to have friends and be accepted for who I am?" You see, this werewolf's name was Remus John Lupin and he was currently on his way to the station where he would have to board a train that would take him to his new school, Hogwarts.

Slowly, he started to cross over the many roads in front of the station, cautious of his surroundings. All was well until he looked up and halted in awe at the size of the station; Remus had never seen a train station before due to living in the countryside with only his mother. Mouth hanging wide open, Remus started to feel self conscious of his ragged and worn out clothes.

Suddenly, a bus' horn blared and Remus found himself being forced back onto the pavement by a black, heavy blur. His mind raced, trying desperately to make sense of what had just happened. It all became clear when his eyes readjusted to look up at a raven haired boy who was holding his face in-between his soft palms.

"Are you okay? I was worried you were actually dead for a minute!" The boy said, shocked at the smaller boys reaction to being almost run over.

"F-fine… t-thank you" Remus replied, body shaking slightly. Slowly he gestured to their position as though asking the boy to get off of him

The boy jumped up, pulling Remus to his feet with a gentle elegance. His long black hair swished slightly as he looked around to make anyone who was staring go away before looking down at Remus.

"I'm Sirius" He said, before gesturing to Remus' luggage, "Are you here to go to Hogwarts to?" He asked softly, his silver orbs of eyes sparkling in the sun

"Yep… And I'm Remus. Nice to meet you' He replied, gazing up at Sirius, eyes widen slightly due to the surprise of this boy being so friendly

"Awesome!" Sirius grinned widely, helping Remus get his luggage to the station entrance "I'll see you on the train, Remus" He exclaimed before running off and disappearing form view

Staring after the boy, Remus had only one thought in his mind; "This is going to be a long year". He sighed softly, smiling slightly, before starting to make his way through the crowds to reach his destination


	2. Chapter 2: The Ride

As Remus boarded the train, students ran everywhere, squealing and hugging after a whole summer of not seeing one another. He walked down the length of the train slowly, looking into the compartments for an empty one. "No one would want to sit with him" He thought as he looked around. Remus came to the last compartment: finally, there was no one in it! He slid open the door and sat down on the cushioned seats. A whistle blew and the students outside scrambled, giving last minute kisses to their parents before climbing onto the train. In a blast of steam and another whistle, the Hogwarts Express left at exactly eleven a.m.

Remus sat back and watched as the countryside flew by, feeling a little homesick. He sighed, leaning against the window when the door slid open. It was the shaggy-haired boy from before. He stood in the doorway, slightly breathless.

"Can I join you, Remus?" he panted.

Remus wasn't quite sure what to say, after all that he had done to avoid people, but he nodded anyway. Sirius grinned and bounced into the seat opposite him, giving him a small once-over.

"Why so gloomy? We're off to Hogwarts and you just got saved by the most handsome boy in the school!" He winked, joking around.

"More like the most egotistic" He replied teasingly, his smile fading when Sirius gave him a blank look, blinking at the werewolf.

Sirius soon recovered from the use of a big word and brought out a bag full of sweets and chocolate, offering them to Remus and the two new arrivals who had quickly introduced themselves as Peter and James.

Every now and again, Remus would look up from the book which he was reading, only to catch the long haired boy looking at him yet talking to James. Quickly, he averted his eyes back to his book, blushing softly.

Even whilst reading all Remus could think about were that boy's stormy grey eyes, glistening slightly in the sun. He sighed softly to himself and decided to have a quick nap before they arrived, all the while not noticing Sirius studying him carefully…


End file.
